There is developed an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a mobile information terminal and a personal computer equipped with a display device comprising a touchpanel function as a form of user interface. For an electronic apparatus comprising such a touchpanel function, it has been considered that touchpanel substrates are alternatively stuck to add a touch panel function to a display device such as liquid crystal display device and organic EL display device.
Also, in recent years, there has been developed a technology to manufacture an image-reading apparatus by forming a thin film from a variety of materials on a transparent insulating substrate such as glass substrate with a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method and by forming a display element comprising a scanning line and a signal line, an optical sensor element and the like with the repetition of work such as cutting and grinding.
Further, as a reading mode of an image-reading apparatus, there is developed a technology to arrange a conductive electrode instead of an optical sensor element or the like and detect information about a finger or a pen on a panel surface based on the capacitance variation between the electrode and the finger or pen, i.e., a technology to detect a contact position by a so-called electrostatic capacitance system.
For a display device of using an electrostatic capacitance mode, there is actively developed a so-called in-cell technology to incorporate a sensor function into a display panel such as liquid crystal. The in-cell technology eliminates the need of sticking an alternatively-made touchpanel to liquid crystal, which prevents the increase of the thickness and weight of the whole of an electronic apparatus. In addition, such a technology is excellent in display quality, since the reflection of light that is likely to occur on a surface is not generated as no boundary surface exists between the liquid crystal and the touchpanel.